


? X Natsu

by MultiFandomKnowledge



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'm sorry but I don't like it that much, M/M, nonalu, wait no I'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomKnowledge/pseuds/MultiFandomKnowledge
Summary: So I decided to add my ? X Natsu from Wattpad to here. Don't hate it too much. I will post one chapter a weekend (school's a bitch) maybe more, until there's none.I don't really care who Natsu ends up with (*cough*Gray*cough*) so I'll let you guys decide. The first person to comment will chose the person Natsu ends up with in THIS chapter (only sorry) and how you want it to go. This is just for ships with Natsu in it. Might change at some point, to either Gratsu or Fairy Tail Ships.Hope this is interesting for you guysP.S If you don't like OCs move along, or come there will be chapters with no OCs.





	1. Gray/Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you now, my early years writing is crappy. I hope it got better but I can't tell to be honest.

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. That is until everyone realized one thing. 

"It's too quiet" the whole guild thought at the same time. The guild doors busted open. Everyone looked, hoping to see the fire dragon slayer, but was disappointed when they saw a pink cat.

"Wait, a pink cat?" Erza thought as she walked over to the feline. She went to grab it but was surprised to see that it was burning up.

"Strange" She thought. At that moment a tanned musclier man with white hair slammed open the doors,bringing in a grill.

"Miragane," Elfman yelled, " I brought the grill like a REAL-" he never finished because the pink cat jumped when he started yelling, onto his head. Elfman screamed and dropped the grill onto his foot. He grabbed the cat and threw it at a random direction, which happens to be to a the face of an ice wizard wearing only his boxers. The cat's mouth collided into Gray's and a puff of smoke appeared. Sitting on top of an 'unconscious' Gray was a pink haired fire wizard wearing a scaly scarf. The guild was silent, trying to process what was happening. Natsu face was slowly turning red and he ran out of the guild yelling 

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU LEVY!" A blond celestial spirit mage went to check up on Gray, but she found him still 'passed out' but smiling.


	2. Gray/Natsu/Gajeel

Gray Pov

 

I was looking out the window when I heard the homeroom teacher announced a new student.

"Everyone this is Summer and I hope you will treat her right. "I looked up to see the most beautiful girl in my life. She had long pink hair that reached her waist, sticking out everywhere, beautiful olive eyes, and feminine curves with a bit of muscle, like Erza.

'What are you thinking Fullbuster," I mentally facepalmed, "you don't like girls that way".

"Now I want you to sit between Gray and Gajeel in the second to last row." I watched as she sat at the desk next to me and gave me a smile.

"This is a bad time to be gay" I thought.

 

Gajeel Pov

 

I looked at the cutie next to me for a while before I notice I was looking.

"Dang it Gajeel, your gay. So why am I feeling like this?" I thought. Summer looked at me and gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen.

TIME SKIP TO FIFTH PERIOD

 

Everyone was leaving the classroom. Well everyone but Gray, Gajeel, and Summer. The two walked over to her and said at the same time,  
"Would you like to sit at my table." They looked shocked before composed themselves. Summer giggles and replied "Of course I'd like to sit with you BOTH." She emprises both as she walked out of the classroom leaving Gajeel and Gray speechless before they ran after her and showed her the way to the café. They sat at the same table as some of their classmates, Lucy, Erza, Lyon, Juvia, Levi, and Wendy, Gajeel induced Summers to those that weren't in their class.

"How was your first day of school?" Erza asked while Juvia and Lyon were kissing in the background.

"It was fine, I'm just glade to make some new friends." Summer answered with food in her mouth.

"With your appetite, we would have thought you were a guy." Levi laughed.

"Sadly, she's not." Gray and Gajeel thought at the same time, the sadness is obvious on their faces. Levy and Juvia looked at each other for a split second before yelling at the same time, "We need to borrow them!" And ran off at the same time, taking Gajeel and Gray with them, leaving the others speechless.

*WITH THE GIRLS AND GUYS*

"Sooo." Levy started.

"So, what?" Gray asked looking everywhere but their captor's eyes.

"We're not blind." Juvia nodded.

"You like her." They said at the same time.

"N-no we don't." Gajeel stuttered.

"Hm mh sure," Levy hummed," and we're not shippers. We should go tell Mira."

"No don't tell Mira, she'll..." They guys yelled but they were caught off by a voice interrupting them.

"Don't tell me what."

 

*WITH SUMMER AND THE OTHERS*

 

"So, who do you like?" Lucy asked out of nowhere, causing Summer to spit her drink at Lyon.

"W-here did that come from?

"Nowhere, so who's the hottest in your opinion."

Summer kept her mouth shut.

Erza sighed," how about we tell you our crushes since your new to our group." Summer shrugged.

"Jellal."

"Juvia."

"Romeo."

"Zeref."

"Juvia's is obviously Lyon and Levi's is Freed."

They all waited for Summer's crush, who was wide eyed when she heard her brother's name.

"Gajeel," they all looked at her with wide eyes," and Gray." They looked at her sadly.

"What?' she asked.

"Sorry girl but their gay," Lucy said, "so unless you're actually a dude you got no chance." They expect her to cry or at least to show any sadness but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. They were about to say something when Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Gray came back but with Mira.

When they sat down, they boys were pale as a ghost. They were about to eat but was surprised when their food was gone. Everyone pointed to Summer and the three was fighting.

 

MAJOR TIMESKIP

 

It was half way through the year and the gang were at Summer's apartment. By then Erza is with Jellal, Levi is with Freed, Wendy is with Romeo, and Lucy is with Loke when she found out that Zeref already has a girlfriend, she's just in a different school. It was dark and then only just Gajeel and Gray was there, waiting for their guardians, Metallicana and Ur, when they heard a voice call out, "Natsu I'm home." Summer ran out of the couch, dropping the remote before pausing the game, and crashing into her brother.

"Zeref-nii." She yelled hugging him. Gajeel and Gray were looking at them awkwardly at the hallway. Gray coughed, drawing the attention two the two men.

"Natsu?" They he asked. Summer/Natsu gulped, she hadn't told Zeref that they didn't know that she was a he.

"That's right," he said," this is Natsu, my little brother." Their mouth dropped.

"Brother!" They yelled. Summers-Natsu gave them a sheepish smile and pulled off the wig, reviling his short spikey hair.

"Yup I am Natsu Dragneel and I'm a guy." It took a few minutes for them to process what he was saying. While they were thinking Zeref turned to his little brother and said, "I'm going back to our apartment, I just came by to check on you." With that said he gave his little brother a kiss on his forehead and slammed the door shut, releasing the two from their time of confusion.

"Sooo you're a guy," Gajeel smirked. Natsu nodded.

"And your gay?" Gray finished, a few months earlier the girls had told the men of Summer's, I mean Natsu's, crush on them. The pinky hesitantly nods. With nothing said after that Gajeel picked him up and went to his room with Gray right behind them.  
(Btw Natsu was still wearing his school uniform, the female *wink wink*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE END ME


	3. Gray/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How...where do you guys find this! It's been a day!

The guild was celebrating the win of the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was doing their own thing, from Natsu and Gray fighting, to Erza eating cake, to Cana and Bacchus drinking. Then one mischievous fairy had an idea to get her ships together and all she need is one more group. Like she summoned them, Sting and Rouge walked into the guild, with Rufus, Orga, Lector, Frosh, and Minerva. "Perfect." She thought then she clapped her hand getting the attention of the entire guild. 

"For celebrating a special occasion why don't we play a couple of games." Mira said 'too' sweetly. Most of the members shivered and made an excuse to leave. The only ones left was Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Bacchus, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Jellal (Crime Sorciere is a legal guild but its still the same) Lyon, and the Tigers from SaberTooth.

"Awww they left," Mira fake pouted then she smiled," They don't know what their missing. Lets start off with...spin the bottle." Most of the ones still left tried to leave but stopped when they couldn't move past the doors. Silently the matchmaker made a reminder to thank her friend. Soon she made everyone sit in a circle and grabbed an empty beer bottle from Cana. 

"I'll go first." She sang. She spines and after a few circles it landed on...Gajeel. She pouted and stood up and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the glare that came her way. But Gajeel didn't, he didn't want to face the wrath of Titania. When she sat back down to her usual spot Gajeel quickly grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on the Salamander. The iron dragon slayer visibly paled, for he felt two dark auras glaring at him. He gulped and quickly walked over to Natsu and gave him a kiss on the cheek then he hurried back to his spot, Levy patting him on the shoulder. Natsu stood/sat still, thinking what the heck happened. Then he shrug it off and spun. It pointed at Laxus. He shrug again and went to give him a kiss. Now what he didn't know is that Laxus has a tiny crush on him so the Pikachu moved his head a bit so Natsu kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasp and the rune mage glared daggers at the fire one. Natsu blinked and sat down, a little pink. He covered his mouth with his scarf and Laxus smirked and spun. An hour later everyone was kissed and kiss someone else at least twice. 

"Now that was fun," Mira grinned ignoring the glares that came her way," how about we play another game like....Masters." Everyone groaned but the she-devil ignored it. Suddenly Lucy had an idea.

"Freed cant you use your magic to destroy the spell on the doors?" Everyone attention was at the green haired lizard. To their disappointment he shook his head.

"The spell is to strong, I don't know who made it but only they can dispel it." At that said Mira grinned and held up a key.

"A friend of mine made the barrier, so helpful to know a copy-cat, and since she's not here she gave me a key. Now on to the game." She pulled out a cup full of sticks from behind her back. Erza practically jumped from where she sat and grabbed a stick. While she looked at it everyone held their breath, and released it when they saw her face fell. Then one by one grabbed a stick (even the exceeds) when Lucy yelled," I'M THE MASTER!" Unknowing to anyone Lucy saw her crush's stick and had a smirk. "I say number 6 has to fondle the master's, mine's, breast throughout the game." She looked proud an gave a triumph smirk to Gray who just glare. She looked at Natsu but saw he didn't move. "Come on." She thought annoyingly. Then something pulling her skirt caused her to look down. It was Lector. Behind him Sting was on the floor, laughing, (Same Sting same) Rouge was holding a small smile and Gray was the one who was smirking triumphantly. She glared his way and sat down, letting Lector do what he had to do. Mira laughed a bit then collected the sticks. Everyone grabbed the sticks again but this time, Levy was the master. "U um I say 5 and 9 hug each other." Gray and Lyon got closer and gave the other ice mage a hug. They immediately let go other the other and Gray felt a glare go his way. 

"What's up with people glaring at others." Everyone, but the ones who was glaring, thought. Somehow Mira got Erza to not cheat throughout the game, so she only was the master 5 times, which was still the most. So far Laxus and Elfman are hugging, Lector is still on Lucy, Gray is on Jellal's head. Natsu and Gajeel switched outfits, Sting and Rouge are chained up (don't ask), and the others are holding hands. Mira looked at how things turned out and was disappointed, she wanted her OTP to be together all ready. Good thing she has one more game to play.

"Now that's over with how about we play one more game." Everyone was filled with different emotions, but mostly happiness and suspicion. Happiness because it was almost over and suspicion cause this is Mirajane we're talking about.

"We're playing....seven minutes in heaven." Everyone groaned except the SaberTooth members, they didn't know how far Mira takes this. Poor tigers. Anyway Mira pulled out a lacrama and said something to it. It then glowed and turned into a closet. Then she grabbed the hat from Rufus, who shouted "Hey." but she ignored. Somehow she had slips of paper with everyone's names already in the hat.

"Whoever chooses and get chose once get to leave." She added when no one did anything. Everyone still stayed put, looking at her suspiciously. The Rouge stood up, wanting this to be over, and grabbed a paper.

"Sting." He called. The blond looked up at his name to see everyone staring. He saw the slip in Rogue's hand and turned a bit pink, not to much but enough so Orga can see. He stood up and went into the wooden closet with Rogue behind him.

(I just want this over with soooo TIME SKIP)

It was just Natsu, Gray, Mira, Erza, Lucy and Lector left. Mira lied to everyone, no one can leave but they are allowed to stay out and watch. Most of them was locking lips, which include Sting and Rouge, Bacchus and Cana, Lyon and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Freed, and Orga and Rufus. The others was just watching the circle, surprised that Natsu hadn't notice the two people on both sides of him were having a glare off. Then the hat went to Lucy. She thought since there was almost no people left and Natsu is absolutely NOT gay she would be victorious. She pulled the slip of paper out of the hat and it said...........Lector. She opened her mouth is disbelief and scowled. Since this is her and Lectors last round(?) they are out after this. Seven minutes later the poor exceed came out as pale as a ghost and ran towards Sting, crying. The blonde came out next and glared at the ice mage who was doing a little victory dance. Then Natsu had the hat. He fished around then pulled one out. Neatly is said 'Gray'. Natsu showed his partner and pulled him to the closet. Once the door was closed Natsu used his flame so they can see. From the angle they was in Gray couldn't see where his knee is so when he moved to get comfy he was shocked to hear Natsu moaned a bit. 

"Gray," he paint," Can you move your *huff* knee." He did but it just made things worse. Natsu moaned a little bit more at the movement. The ice mage strained to look over and saw that Natsu has a hard-on(?), and he was sure he had one too. I mean Natsu glowing with sweat is moaning with tears in his eyes. Gray would applaud the person who can keep a sane mind. But since he's not that type he grabbed Natsu and put him on his lap (somehow) and kissed him. It was a patient yet lust filled kiss. Gray cut it off, thinking that Natsu is disgusted by him and actually loved Lucy, when the pinky grabbed his chin and kissed him this time it was filled with even more love. Gray snaked his arm around the dragon slayer deepening the kiss. When they broke off a string of saliva was connecting them.

"So does that mean were a thing?" Gray asked

"Of course idiot."  
"I'm your idiot." And they resumed with the kiss. At that moment Mira opened the doors and squealed," MY OTP IS CANNON." everyone rolled their eyes and resumed what they was doing. 

"Since that's out of the way you guys can leave." She threw the key and it shattered. Everyone ran out of the room, Natsu being carried by Gray. Once they was gone she sat on the nearest booth and Erza sat beside her, rubbing her back when they heard,

"I got the pictures." Mira jumped up and squealed even louder.

"Oi my ears are sensitive you know."

"Sorry sorry Mani." Erza sighed.

"How do I put up with you Mira."

"Because you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I give up on hoping middle school me wrote adequately. This is trash, Imma just go.


	4. Gray/Natsu

   It’s been an hour but she hasn't came. Gray sat alone in the restaurant, hoping that Juvia hadn’t ditched him. For the fifth time a waitress, a beautiful woman with long white hair, came by and asked if he was ready to order. For the fifth time Gray replied with, “I’m waiting for someone.” At that point everyone looked at him with apologetic eyes. Minutes later he had enough. The raven haired was about to leave when a small tan man with spiky pink hair sat across from him.

 

    “Sorry I’m late babe, traffic is crazy right now.” Seeing his confused face the stranger leaned across the table and pretended to kiss.

    “The names Natsu just go with it okay? Whoever stood you up is an asshole.” They seperated and Gray gave a small smile. They spent the time talking and getting to know each other. Turns out they both like a bunch of the same thing and Natsu is going to the same school as him, Fairy Tail High. When the waitress came back she gave the pretend couple a wide smile and asked for their order. Gray got the hamburger and root beer float, while Natsu got something called the flaming steak. Turns out it was just an extremely spicy steak. 

 

    “Thanks Mira.” Natsu said when she place down the food on the table. The raven looked at his ‘date’ with wide eyes.

 

    “No problem Natsu.” The waitress, now known as Mira, left.

 

    “Sooo is she your girlfriend?” Natsu almost choked on his steak.

 

    “No no no. Erza would kill me and I’m fine with being alive thank you very much.” They both took one look at each other and laughed. The food was gone in a little over 30 minutes. Gray payed for the bill, no wanted a guy who save him from the embarrassment to pay for the food, and they left.

 

    “Well that was fun,” the sakura haired boy nodded, a giant smile on his face,” how about we do this again, but for real.” If they were walking Natsu would have surely trip.

 

    “W-w-what?”

 

    “You heard me. Would you give me the honor of taking you out on a second date.” Gray rolled his hands and gave a bow. Natsu, at this point, was blushing as pink as his hair.

 

    “S-sure.” He mumbled. The taller male looked up with wide eyes and immediately gave the smaller one a hug. After a few seconds, he pulled away but his hands was still on the other’s waist. Slowly they leaned in and was locked into a passionate kiss. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled back seconds later when they heard squealing from beside them. There was Mira, a woman with scarlet hair and brown eyes, and another one with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.

 

    “Mira, Erza, Lyssa w-what are you doing here.” Natsu stuttered. 

 

    “Duh we work here.” Lyssa retorted. The girls went back inside, giggling. Natsu sighed and looked back at his assumed boyfriend, who was chuckling. 

 

    “So boyfriend?” Gray rolled his eyes.

    “Yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm just adding in no order


	5. Gray/Natsu

he guild was celebrating the win of the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was doing their own thing, from Natsu and Gray fighting, to Erza eating cake, to Cana and Bacchus drinking. Then one mischievous fairy had an idea to get her ships together and all she need is one more group. Like she summoned them, Sting and Rouge walked into the guild, with Rufus, Orga, Lector, Frosh, and Minerva. "Perfect." She thought then she clapped her hand getting the attention of the entire guild. 

"For celebrating a special occasion why don't we play a couple of games." Mira said 'too' sweetly. Most of the members shivered and made an excuse to leave. The only ones left was Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Bacchus, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Jellal (Crime Sorciere is a legal guild but its still the same) Lyon, and the Tigers from SaberTooth.

"Awww they left," Mira fake pouted then she smiled," They don't know what their missing. Lets start off with.........spin the bottle." Most of the ones still left tried to leave but stopped when they couldn't move past the doors. Silently the matchmaker made a reminder to thank her friend. Soon she made everyone sit in a circle (the order is the ones that stayed) and grabbed an empty beer bottle from Cana. 

"I'll go first." She sang. She spines and after a few circles it landed on.......... Gajeel. She pouted and stood up and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the glare that came her way. But Gajeel didn't, he didn't want to face the wrath of Titania. When she sat back down to her usual spot Gajeel quickly grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on the Salamander. The iron dragon slayer visibly paled, for he felt two dark auras glaring at him. He gulped and quickly walked over to Natsu and gave him a kiss on the cheek then he hurried back to his spot, Levy patting him on the shoulder. Natsu stood/sat still, thinking what the heck happened. Then he shrug it off and spined. It pointed at Laxus. He shrug again and went to give him a kiss. Now what he didn't know is that Laxus has a tiny crush on him so the Pikachu moved his head a bit so Natsu kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasp and the rune mage glared daggers at the fire one. Natsu blinked and sat down, a little pink. He covered his mouth with his scarf and Laxus smirked and spined. An hour later everyone was kissed and kiss someone else at least twice. 

"Now that was fun," Mira grinned ignoring the glares that came her way," how about we play another game like...........Masters." Everyone groaned but the she-devil ignored it. Suddenly Lucy had an idea.

"Freed cant you use your magic to destroy the spell on the doors?" Everyone attention was at the green haired lizard. To their disappointment he shook his head.

"The spell is to strong, I don't know who made it but only they can dispel it." At that said Mira grinned and held up a key.

"A friend of mine made the barrier, so helpful to know a copy-cat dragon slayer, and since she's not here she gave me a key. Now on to the game." She pulled out a cup full of sticks from behind her back. Erza practically jumped from where she sat and grabbed a stick. While she looked at it everyone held their breath, and released it when they saw her face fell. Then one by one grabbed a stick (even the exceeds) when Lucy yelled," I'M THE MASTER!" Unknowing to anyone Lucy saw her crush's stick and had a smirk. "I say number 6 has to fondle the master's, mine's, breast throughout the game." She looked proud an gave a triumph smirk to Gray who just glare. She looked at Natsu but saw he didn't move. "Come on." She thought annoyingly. Then something pulling her skirt caused her to look down. It was Lector. Behind him Sting was on the floor, laughing, Rouge was holding a small smile and Gray was the one who was smirking triumphantly. She glared his way and sat down, letting Lector do what he had to do. Mira laughed a bit then collected the sticks. Everyone grabbed the sticks again but this time, Levy was the master. "Um I say 5 and 9 hug each other." Gray and Lyon got closer and gave the other ice mage a hug. They immediately let go other the other and Gray felt a glare go his way. "What's up with people glaring at others." Everyone, but the ones who was glaring, thought. Somehow Mira got Erza to not cheat throughout the game, so she only was the master 5 times, which was still the most. So far Laxus and Elfman are hugging, Lector is still on Lucy, Gray is on Jellal's head. Natsu and Gajeel switched outfits, Sting and Rouge are chained up (don't ask), and the others are holding hands. Mira looked at how things turned out and was disappointed, she wanted her OTP to be together all ready. Good thing she has one more game to play.

"Now that's over with how about we play one more game." Everyone was filled with different emotions, but mostly happiness and suspicion (is that even an emotion). Happiness because it was almost over and suspicion cause this is Mirajane we're talking about.

"We're playing....seven minutes in heaven." Everyone groaned except the SaberTooth members, they didn't know how far Mira takes this. Poor tigers. Anyway Mira pulled out a lacrama and said something to it. It then glowed and turned into a closet. Then she grabbed the hat from Rufus, who shouted "Hey." but she ignored. Somehow she had slips of paper with everyone's names already in the hat.

"Whoever chooses and get chose once get to leave." She added when no one did anything. Everyone still stayed put, looking at her suspiciously. The Rouge stood up, wanting this to be over, and grabbed a paper.

"Sting." He called. The blond looked up at his name to see everyone staring. He saw the slip in Rogue's hand and turned a bit pink, not to much but enough so Orga can see. He stood up and went into the wooden closet with Rogue behind him.

(I just want this over with soooo TIME SKIP)

It was just Natsu, Gray, Mira, Erza, Lucy and Lector left. Mira lied to everyone, no one can leave but they are allowed to stay out and watch. Most of them was locking lips, which include Sting and Rouge, Bacchus and Cana, Lyon and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Freed, and Orga and Rufus. The others was just watching the circle, surprised that Natsu hadn't notice the two people on both sides of him were having a glare off. Then the hat went to Lucy. She thought since there was almost no people left and Natsu is absolutely NOT gay she would be victorious. She pulled the slip of paper out of the hat and it said....Lector. She opened her mouth is disbelief and scowled. Since this is her and Lectors last round(?) they are out after this. Seven minutes later the poor exceed came out as pale as a ghost and ran towards Sting, crying. The blonde came out next and glared at the ice mage who was doing a little victory dance. Then Natsu had the hat. He fished around then pulled one out. Neatly is said 'Gray'. Natsu showed his partner and pulled him to the closet. Once the door was closed Natsu used his flame so they can see. From the angle they was in Gray couldn't see where his knee is so when he moved to get comfy he was shocked to hear Natsu moaned a bit. 

"Gray," he paint," Can you move your *huff* knee." He did but it just made things worse. Natsu moaned a little bit more at the movement. The ice mage strained to look over and saw that Natsu has a hard-on(?), and he was sure he had one too. I mean Natsu glowing with sweat is moaning with tears in his eyes. Gray would applaud the person who can keep a sane mind. But since he's not that type he grabbed Natsu and put him on his lap (somehow) and kissed him. It was a patient yet lust filled kiss. Gray cut it off, thinking that Natsu is disgusted by him and actually loved Lucy, when the pinky grabbed his chin and kissed him this time it was filled with even more love. Gray snaked his arm around the dragon slayer deepening the kiss. When they broke off a string of saliva was connecting them.

"So does that mean were a thing?" Gray asked

"Of course idiot."  
"I'm your idiot." And they resumed with the kiss. At that moment Mira opened the doors and squealed," MY OTP IS CANNON." everyone rolled their eyes and resumed what they was doing. 

"Since that's out of the way you guys can leave." She threw the key and it shattered. Everyone ran out of the room, Natsu being carried by Gray. Once they was gone she sat on the nearest booth and Erza sat beside her, rubbing her back when they heard  
"I got the pictures." Mira jumped up and squealed even louder.

"Oi my ears are very sensitive Mira!."

"Sorry sorry Mani." Erza sighed.

"How do I put up with you Mira."

"Because you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much this sucks?


End file.
